Since reactive dyes have bright color shade and good wet fastness, they are often used as dyes for cellulose fibers. Moreover, various dye fixing agents for reactive dyes have been developed to improve their wet fastness. On the other hand, a great disadvantage of reactive dyes is that the dyes are changed in color due to oxidation of the dyes with chlorine contained in tap water or in a bleaching agent. Dye fixing agents, etc., having properties for improving chlorine fastness have been developed in response to this problem.
Examples of the dye fixing agents are a homopolymer of a monoallylamine derivative (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Kokai No. 58-31185), a copolymer of a monoallylamine derivative and a diallylamine derivative (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Kokai No. 60-110987) and a copolymer of a tertiary amino group-containing acrylamide derivative and a diallylamine derivative (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Kokai No. 1-272887, and the like.
However, though the dye fixing agents of allylamine type mentioned above exhibit appreciable effects, satisfactory effects still cannot be obtained from the standpoint of practical use of cellulose fibers in the current market situation, where a higher degree of improvement in chlorine fastness is required. Moreover, in heat treating a printed fabric at the time of applying these dye fixing agents of allylamine type, yellowing of undyed portions caused by the dye fixing agents is sometimes observed, and becomes a problem. Furthermore, the dye fixing agents of allylamine type do not improve the dye fastness of turquoise blue dyes which are frequently used as a bright color, and, therefore, an improvement of the fixing agents is desired.